Mark of Athena
by lavendersunset14
Summary: The basic idea is the reunion of percy and annabeth. They go on a quest, fight monsters and do what demigods do
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I want all readers to read and review please! I'd just like to say beforehand that I think jasper works best in this story. I might make another character in the story for Reyna but I don't think Rick Riordan would do that so I might not either. Anyways–On with the story!**

**Annabeth**

**I was surprisingly **calm compared to the fact that I was going to see my boyfriend after eight long months.

Piper thought I was crazy because I wasn't frantic and crying like everyone expected. None of the usual thoughts were flitting through my head. Thoughts like _would he even remember me, _Or _What if he has a new girlfriend, _were forbidden to even enter my mind.

A part of me felt guilty that I didn't look excited to see my boyfriend, and another part told me to be worried. But the wise and calm part of me reminded me that there was no point in being worried. If Jason had most of his memory back, then Percy probably did too. _Probably. _I forced that thought out of I head. The important thing was that he was alive. Leo asked how I knew that and Grover answered.

"Our empathy link."

"Your what?" Leo asked. Leo is stupid. It would kill him to add some words to his vocabulary.

"Their empathy link. It's like a bond between them. They can sense whether they're alive or not." I replied.

"Whatever." Leo walked away but suddenly turned around again "The Roman camp is in sight. Should we send them something to let them know we're coming?"

I nodded. For once, Leo thought of something smart. We wouldn't want Romans at our throats.

"Okay I'll send a video scroll." I stared at him in disbelief.

"A _video scroll_?" Grover asked. I jumped. I forgot he was there.

"It's just something I made." He grinned.

"Okay, you do that and I'll just go and tell the others to get ready to land." I made my way over to the cabins.

"Alright people, we're getting ready to land now." I wish I never said that because right then and there, there was utter chaos. Everybody was running around looking for something or the other. I rolled my eyes. As a daughter of Athena, I knew how to be responsible.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Piper. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" But I already knew the answer. The way she looked at Jason reminded me of the way I used to look at Percy.

"Don't worry about him. I know he loves you. You of all people should know that." I mean it _was_ ironic that a daughter of Athena was comforting a daughter of Aphrodite.

"I-I know but I just can't help but think that he might have had eyes for another girl. I mean a guy like him single for all this time? Impossible."

I was about to reply but a loud thud indicating the landing of the ship erased all thoughts other than Percy. I quickly passed a brush through my hair and Piper and I made our way out.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jason asked.

"I think you and Piper should go out first. If they recognize you, Jason, then there would be a lesser chance of war breaking out, but just in case they don't, Piper can charm-speak anyone into believing that we come in peace." I said.

Everybody nodded.

I watched Jason and Piper walk down the gang plank. Immediately all the boys in the camp dropped their weapons and stared at Piper like they were completely and utterly love struck (which they probably were.)But they averted their eyes as soon as they saw Jason putting his arm around her waist. Piper blushed a pleasant crimson and all but one boy stared up at her again. That boy was staring at me. That boy was Percy.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. You'll know what happens next when and if I post another story. I'll post it only if I get at least 3 reviews. I just want to know whether the story's any good and if I should add the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! I considered your suggestions and I'll try to make it better. Remember your reviews are my inspiration! I know that Rick Riordan writes in third person but first person works best for me. **

**P.S. Don't read if you haven't completely read SON.**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot this before) I don't own Rick Riordan's books**

**Percy**

**I had been pacing back **and forth for the past five minutes. I never knew that it could take such a long time for an air-ship to land.

Hazel and Frank were rolling their eyes at me, but I knew Hazel was worried. That boy, Leo, looked a lot like Hazel's old boyfriend (and when I say old, I mean seventy years old). But I had no time to think of that. The ship had finally landed.

Two people came out, a girl and a boy. The boy, I think, was Jason by the sharp gasp from Reyna. The girl beside him was absolutely stunning, though I didn't care for her. I was searching for Annabeth. But I did notice every other boy's gaze locked on her face. The boy put his arm around her waist and walked down the plank. I could tell from the murderous glare in Reyna's eyes and the way those eyes followed the girl all the way down the plank that she wanted to see her dead very soon.

But my eyes wandered in search of Annabeth. I saw her on the deck of the ship leaning over, looking for someone, and finally our eyes locked. She walked down quickly, her head disappearing in the ship. As she was walking down the plank, her head was bent low. She was walking slowly now, as if her feet were weighed down by lead.

All of a sudden she tripped and fell. I ran over to her and helped her up. Those beautiful grey eyes I had, for eight months, been remembering, rose up to meet mine. And as soon as our eyes met, our lips met too. It was Elysium for me. The world melted around us. It was as though Annabeth and I were the only two people in the world. A cough brought me back to reality. We broke our kiss and Annabeth hugged me tightly. She looked up at me and I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright now. You're with your Seaweed brain now." I said, trying to soothe her. Apparently it helped because she smiled a little but then hugged me tighter.

"P-percy, I'm so tired." She gasped, collapsing in my arms.

"Okay guys; make way for the praetor and his girlfriend!" I picked her up and she immediately fell asleep.

"Where should I take her?" I asked Reyna

"Take her wherever you please." She said curtly and coldly.

I raised my eyebrow at Reyna but decided to ignore it. She was obviously having a hard time seeing her boyfriend with another girl. A _prettier_ girl.

I took Annabeth down to the fifth cohort. I gently placed her down on one of the spare beds. Her hands didn't let go of me toga so I sat down beside her, stroking her hair. A little while later, I changed my clothes, when Annabeth woke up I wouldn't want her to see me in the stupid toga.

After I changed my clothes, I went back to Annabeth who was just waking up. Her eyes fluttered open and stared at me. I stared right back at them. I helped her up and hugged her gently.

"Seaweed brain…I missed you." I grinned at my nickname.

"C'mon Wise girl, I'm taking you on the tour of your dreams."

**PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! Guys I just want to say that I might not be able to post for a while. My exams are coming up and my mom WILL ban me from the laptop. I just want to say this beforehand because I don't want you guys to think that I'm not writing anymore. I am but I'll won't be posting as often, if ever. But you can be sure that in the 20's (As in march 20****th****-26****th****, I think) I will definitely be posting. Thanks again and again I need 3 reviews to post another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews again. I'm really happy; I thought nobody would read my story. Anyways, I wanted to answer a few reviews here.**

**Jasmine Unikalus: I think the scroll was sent as soon as the ship was in sight but I'm not sure. Anyways thanks for your opinion. The way I add author's notes is I just write this down normally and then I make it bold . **

**Fantasy girl loves fantasy: !Thanks!**

**SquirrelLOVA: Thanks. I tried to fix my sentences, but at that time I had nothing to say about him so I just stated the obvious ;). **

**Disclaimer: Do I really, really have to? Okay fine…I don't own Rick Riordan's stories**.

**Annabeth**

**I really enjoyed the tour**, but mostly because Percy was the tour guide. He's the perfect boyfriend. He knew the exact places I wanted to see and when I wanted to see them. It was like he planned out a whole schedule for me. I knew that this day couldn't get any better, but, boy was I wrong!

"Okay, now that I've showed you the buildings, how about I show you the landscape?" He didn't even wait for an answer, but then again he didn't even have to. My eager face probably answered for him.

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously.

"A place you'll never forget." He answered mysteriously.

We hiked up a trail that was made for, well, hiking, and all the while Percy's hand was tightly clasped with mine. The only words he spoke were:

"Careful, watch your step, there's a loose stone right there." And "We're almost there now."

These simple sentences filled me with anticipation.

"Are we there yet?" she asked like a small child.

"Just about…and here we are!"

I gasped, my hand clinging tightly to his.

"Am-am I dreaming?" I asked sub-consciously.

"I know, I couldn't believe it when I saw it too." He chuckled.

The place was beautiful. We were on the edge of a cliff. There were evergreen's blocking us from any source of civilization, and a small pond reflecting the setting sun's rays magnificently.

Normally, I would've stayed back from the edge, it would've been the wise thing to do, but now was not the time to be wise, and this was coming from the daughter of Athena.

I let go of his hand and walked over to the edge. When I peered down, I was astonished. Down below us, there was a bustling city full of activity. I saw with my keen eye children running around playing tag or hide-and-seek. There were elderly couples sitting on park benches. But what I noticed most and made my heart ache maddeningly were the young couples, maybe only in their twenties.

"I thought you might like it." Percy whispered softly in my ear. I jumped. I didn't hear him walk up beside me.

"Are they all demigods?" I asked, though I thought I knew the answer. I thought this was all a hallucination. But his answer caught me off guard.

"Not all," my shoulders slumped, I knew it was too good to be true, there was no way demigods could live that lo- "Some are descendants of demigods." He looked at my bewildered expression, put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, and continued.

"I never thought it was possible that we, with our strong aura's, could ever be safe from monsters…but when I came here…"He trailed off.

"Percy, c-could we–"I left the question un-asked.

He winked and leaned down to kiss me. It was a perfect, gentle, affectionate kiss, and I returned it eagerly.

"Maybe we could, Wise-girl. We have hope yet," his expression turned grave "But first we have a certain Mother Earth to deal with."

As if in reply, the earth rumbled violently, throwing Percy and I off our feet.

"Well, that was fun. At least we didn't get swallowed in mud." He said, trying to make the mood a little more cheerful.

"Percy, don't give her any ideas," I warned, but even I was smiling, "now, let's get going before everybody starts to wonder where we went."

He sighed but obeyed.

"Annabeth, did you like it here? I mean if we ever come back from the quest alive, we can come here again."

"Definitely. And Percy? We _will_ come back alive. I'll make sure of that." I sounded so confident that I even believed it, and I could tell that it was having the same effect on Percy.

We hiked back down the mountain, slowly and calmly, each of us walking down memory lane. I knew then that this was the only time when I was perfectly content and I wanted to make the most of it.

I decided to spare you guys a cliffie…but you better watch out next chapter. Anyways, I made sure that this was a calm chapter, it may be the only one. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

**Hi, guys. I just want to remind you that I won't be posting as often, my exams are dangerously near. Over the weekends, I will make an extra long chapter just for you guys (unless I get banned from the computer of course) . (Weekends for me are Thursday and Friday…I live in Saudi, but I'm not Arabian) So enjoy this chapter, And REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Jason**

**I tried to keep my** cool as I walked down the gang-plank, but that was near impossible. I was just too excited to see my old home (I say that because Camp Half-Blood is my home too.).

I expected all of my memories to come back to me as soon as I saw the city, but unfortunately, they didn't.

It really was a good idea that Piper went down the plank with me, otherwise, judging by the look of pure loathing on Octavian's face (too bad, I remember him all too well), and war would have broken out very soon.

But of course, what with Piper's amazing looks, she, without knowing, had every boy's eyes, except for Octavian's, glued on her face. So I did the natural thing, I put my arm around protectively and possessively, to show them that she was already taken. I smiled triumphantly as their gazes dropped reluctantly.

"Shall we, my lady?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and nodded. I looked around trying to remember this place that I called home for so long **(A/N I don't know how long Jason was in Camp Jupiter.) **Suddenly, I saw a familiar face apart from Octavian. Reyna. I walked up to her, with Piper by my side.

Her eyes lingered at my arm that was wound around Piper.

"It's nice to see you again, Jason." She said softly, and carefully, as though she was willing me to remember her, and I did…but I didn't like her in _that_ way.

"Hello, Reyna, It's nice to see yo–" I was cut off by Annabeth in Percy's arms, everybody was staring at them and all of a sudden Annabeth flopped in Percy's arms, though I knew nothing was serious otherwise Percy would be frantic, but he wasn't.

"I think you should introduce your friends." She said calmly.

" This is Thalia," I said, Thalia waved her hand. Reyna didn't notice, she was too distracted looking at Piper with obvious hate. "Thalia's my sister." I said cheerfully, _that_ brought her back to reality. "And this is Leo, the second first person that talked to me when I first woke up, I didn't know where I was."

Reyna narrowed her eyes "Who was the first person you saw" though I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

I cleared my throat "Piper." And smiled down at her (Piper). "She's my girlfriend, Reyna."

I saw Reyna's eyes turn stormy.

"Hello, _Piper_, would you like to see your bunk?" and without waiting for an answer she called to Hazel (another girl I remembered) "Hazel, this girl, Piper, would like to see her bunk, do you mind showing it to her?"

"Not at all." Hazel said, smiling. "Come on, you'll be in the fifth cohort with me."

I reluctantly let go of Piper, and she walked over to Hazel happily. She turned around,

"Okay, Jason, see you later." She blew a kiss at me and I caught it.

When I turned back to Reyna, I was grinning like an idiot. She looked absolutely furious for some reason **(A/N I know I'm making Jason sound like a clueless moron, but I really don't think he's all that smart either.)**

"So, what's up? Am I still praetor?" I asked still grinning. Reyna's murderous look had disappeared.

"Oh, of course not, you were gone for eight months, you don't expect me to keep your place for that long, do you?" Reyna snarled.

I was taken aback by her rude reply.

"So who took my place then?" I asked slowly.

"Percy took your place as praetor." For some reason Reyna's face flushed when she said Percy's name.

"Jason, we need to talk." She said. I was confused. What did I do this time?

"About what?" I asked.

"About _her_." she replied. And ignoring my protests she started dragging me away.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

"We are going for a walk." She replied flatly.

From the corner of my eye I saw Percy taking Annabeth somewhere. _Probably on a date. _I thought. I sighed, I wished I was with Piper at the moment; we could've been having our own date.

Reyna looked flushed, she was obviously waiting for the right moment to speak, she took me to a weapon shed and closed the door behind us.

We stared at each other for a moment, finally I broke the silence.

"Why did you bring me here I asked. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Jason, I brought you here so that you and I could be alone." She replied.

"Reyna, I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore, but honestly, those eight months with Piper were better than a whole year with you," tears were streaming down her face "I love her, and Reyna, you can't change that, true love never changes its course, and…and I hope you find yours soon, you deserve to have someone love you, but that's not going to be me, I'm really sorry." And with that I walked out the door, and didn't look back.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I wondered what I had just said to Reyna. But I knew as a fact that I didn't love her, I loved Piper.

Piper was so easy to please, yet her temper lost easily, and her wrath was so furious that nobody could ever believe that she's a daughter of Aphrodite.

That's what I loved about her. Her deceiving looks. And the way she spoke to me, the way she looked at me…and her eyes. Oh, her eyes were absolutely dream-like; nobody could ever help but get lost in those oh-so-heavenly eyes.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Piper taking a walk herself, and I bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Piper asked, not noticing who she had bumped into.

"Hi Piper." I grinned and stared into her eyes.

"J-Jason!" her voice squeaked a bit "I thought you were with Reyna!"

I winced "Yeah, but now I'm not. Let's go to the beach." I stretched out my hand and she took it.

We were holding hands as we walked along the beach. It was really peaceful, that is, until a messenger came along.

"Reyna wishes to see the seven intending to go on the quest along with their friends."

I sighed "Okay, we'll be right there." I turned to Piper. "Come on Piper, we'd better get going, otherwise Octavian will have a cow."

Piper smiled at me and that smile just made my day.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! URGENT! URGENT! (I hope I have your attention by nowHey guys, please read a story by 3****rd**** Bookworm, she's my friend and her story's really good! Anyways I can't guarantee anymore about writing over the weekend. My Dad wants me to get 100 percent in my Computer Assessment but I know I'm not going to get, though I know I'll be close, but he said that if I don't get 100 percent, I won't be allowed on the computer.**

**Wish me luck on my tests!**


	5. Chapter 5: Piper

**Hi guys. This might be my last fanfic for a while. But my since my Dad's out of town for a few days and my I.T. result hasn't come yet, I'll try my hardest to write. Anyways I didn't really get enough reviews, I think only two, and one of them wasn't even that good. So I have a question for you guys, should I keep Jason as romantic as I kept him in the last chapter or should I harden him a bit? I'm going to keep him a little less lovesick in this chapter but if you have any objections please say so! (Or you can just review or PM me.) Plus I'm a girl, and I really don't know Jason's character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like repeating it.**

**Piper**

**I could tell Jason **was annoyed when the messenger came, but he went. He kept holding my hand but he tightened it up a bit when he saw Reyna. **(A/N I know he still seems the same but I'll change him later on in the story). **I know I'm not a good daughter of Aphrodite (when I say 'good' I mean into makeup and all), but I knew something was up between those two, so I did the natural thing; I asked.

"What's wrong, Jason? What did she do?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, nothing." We were definitely not getting anywhere.

"Jason." I looked right into his eyes and slipped my hand out of his.

"Fine, but I promise, I'll tell you later." He said exasperated.

I was still worried but I nodded.

By now we were entering the _principia. _I saw Jason was about to go sit up the two big chairs, but Percy and Annabeth breezed in and Percy sat down in one of the chairs. I saw Jason blink and then let out a relieved breath. He came and sat down next to me.

I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled.

As soon as Reyna came in there was utter chaos.

"I say the _graceus _leave as soon as possible!" Yelled Octavian from across the room. A roar of agreement followed.

But they shut up as soon as Reyna glared at them.

"Silence! Have you no respect for our…guests? If they are willing to let us help them," As Reyna kept shooting her mouth off, I was turning red with anger. She was the one who was all 'Jason and I have to talk in private so you can just get lost'. It was totally ironic, "…we should also make peace and show them at least some hospitality, and they have, after all, brought our _ex-praetor _back." She smirked when she said 'ex-praetor'.

That's when I took a stand. Nobody and I mean _nobody_ talks to my boyfriend like that, especially that idiot who calls herself praetor **(A/N Not Percy the praetor, she was talking about Reyna the praetor)**

"Do you have a problem with that? Since he's not praetor here at this stupid, suicidal camp, he's head counselor at Camp Half-blood. And if this is your idea of 'making peace and showing hospitality' I have to say, you're doing a pathetic job."I sat down and rewarded with a loud roar of approval from Camp Half-Blood.

But really, seeing the relieved and grateful expression Jason gave me really convinced me that I had done the right thing.

"Yeah Beauty-Queen! That's right, we gotta stick up for our head-counselor," and here he lowered his voice exceptionally "and your boyfriend."

I blushed and smiled. My victory was short-lived.

Reyna, being the ugly moron she is **( A/N I'm sorry for all you Reyna fans, but this is in Piper's point of view, so she's obviously going to make Reyna seem like an 'ugly moron'**), managed to quiet down everybody in a matter of moments.

"Now that, I know I won't have any rude interruptions," She glared at me "I would like the seven going on the quest to stand up."

I was going to stay sitting but Jason pulled me up and whispered in my ear "We need you on the quest, Pipes."

I blushed again.

I raised an eyebrow at Reyna, she was also standing.

**Sorry 'bout the cliffie! I promise next chapter, there will be the starting of some action. I hope you enjoyed it! If you think I didn't make Jason a little less lovesick, then you can just say so in a review, which reminds me…review please! **


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth

**Hi guys! I hope I get more reviews, otherwise I might stop writing. It's not a threat, I just need to know if I should continue writing, cuz I do only have a few reviews altogether, and if you can tell your friends about it. If you don't like it then just say so, and if you like…say so!**

**Disclaimer: …you know what I'm supposed to say so I won't say it.**

**Annabeth**

**I was absolutely furious **when I found out _Reyna_ wanted to go too. I never really liked her in the first place but now, I absolutely _hated_ her! What kind of praetor leaves his/her own camp to go on a quest she isn't even mentioned on?

I might not be a daughter of Aphrodite but I could tell from the glances she kept sneaking on Jason, that she only wanted to go because of her long, lost love. She may seem like a steely person on the outside, but on the inside? She's a total self-loving jerk, and I told her that.

"Reyna, why do _you_ need to go? Shouldn't you be here to defend the camp, nor did you go on the previous, sub-quests." I pointed out wisely **(A/N ha-ha, get it? **_**Wisely? **_**Okay, I'll stop now).**

"And neither did you." She snarled.

"But I'm not standing up." I said innocently, but Percy said something that made my blood freeze.

"But Annabeth, you _should_ be standing up, you're mentioned in the prophecy." I was literally frozen to the spot.

"W-what prophecy, what did it say?" Reyna stammered and I smirked inwardly.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome" Hazel recited, suddenly standing up.

Those words made me tingle. They had a mysterious, ancient meaning…Wisdom's daughter walks alone…

I shivered. I felt strange, inhuman, more god than mortal… and I was rising up in the air. My mind was out of control, I didn't know I was speaking because it wasn't my voice.

"Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy…and the Mark of Athena." I gasped, or tried to, that was my mother's voice.

I stopped floating, and felt myself fall down, I was too high up, I would never survive the fall. I braced myself for impact, but I didn't feel anything.

Percy had caught me.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"Annabeth has proven to us that she's the Mark of Athena." Percy explained seriously, if I hadn't felt like jell-o I would've answered for him.

"And said the names of the people who are going on the quest." Piper added.

"W-what? Who's the Mark of Athena?" I asked woozily.

Piper was about to answer when A bright flash blinded us all temporarily.

"My, daughter, it is you who is the Mark of Athena. Now you and I must make haste, Zeus has only allowed me limited time to tell you of this Power. Your powers, yes _powers, _you have more than one, will help the six going along with you on the quest _immensely. _These powers will show in time. The one you had right now, the gods will be able to send information and warnings through you, even though Zeus has sealed all doors of Mount Olympus. But with power comes price; every time you use your powers, you will become more vulnerable to monsters."

_Great, just great_ I thought,_ first I become an unwilling telephone for the gods, but on top of that, monsters will also find me ever so attractive. My life is a blast_ (note the sarcasm).

And in the blink of an eye, Mom was gone.

Percy was the one who broke the silence.

"Okay then. I guess we have to get ready for our quest." And now acting more like the leader I never knew "Could the seven stand up, and if you have any objections please say so."

All of them looked around; nobody had any objections…except Reyna.

"I have an objection. How do we know that she isn't just a spy for Gaea, taking the most important players to their doom?"

I gasped, I never thought of that before, what if I _was _leading everyone to their doom?

But Percy, my hero saved me once again.

"Reyna, you yourself said that we must show hospitality to the Greeks, they are my family, and if you don't accept them, you don't accept me." His jaw was set and his eyes narrowed.

Reyna was obviously defeated.

"Fine, but only for you." Percy raised an eyebrow at her, and I was literally fuming.

"Alright then, I think to loosen the mood, we will play war games and sword fights, we must combine our techniques if we want to defeat Gaea."

"Okay then, all of you, dismissed, except for Annabeth, I need to have a word with her…"

Dun, dun, dun! What will Reyna say, or do, to Annabeth? And will Reyna go on the quest? Find out in the next chapter! (Or the one after that). But guys I just want to say that I'm not going to post anymore chapters if I don't get enough reviews, it's kinda depressing to know that your story isn't all that good. So…please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Piper

**Hi, so I'm-a-writing again. Thanks for your reviews but a few people didn't answer my question about whether I should harden Jason up a bit. I'd appreciate it if you give your suggestions cuz I want to know all the possible ways to make a good book into a better book, right? Oh, and from now on I'm writing in third person, otherwise people might get confused on who's the narrator, it's only for you convenience! **

**Disclaimer: If I have to say it, I will. Otherwise the law will seriously be onto me, but I highly doubt Saudi Arabia will care, but better to be safe than to be sorry! Enough with the talking: All rights go to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

**Piper**

**Piper didn't know what **Reyna wanted with Annabeth but she knew it couldn't be good. But she had other things on her mind. For instance, what did Jason and Reyna talk about? It was high time she got to know.

"Hey, Jason! Do you think maybe you could tell me what went on between you and Reyna now?" She asked.

Jason ran a hand through his hair but didn't reply to her question, instead he said, "Not here, let's go somewhere else; it would be kinda awkward here."

Piper raised an eyebrow at him.

"That bad, huh?" She was worried, what had really happened?

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He sounded really exasperated.

"Sure then, let's go, but where are we going?" Piper asked a little excitedly.

"Well, there's this place I remember, I'm not very sure where it is, but I remember going there whenever I feel stressed out. It's really peaceful, and quiet." He said, sounding excited himself.

He started walking towards Percy, but Piper stopped him

"Why are you going to Percy? Is he going to be there with us?" Piper asked, she was hoping it would be only Jason and her.

Jason laughed "No, no, no. I just want to ask him if he knows this place. He is, after all, the praetor."

Jason walked up to Percy and asked him something; Percy smiled and nodded and pointed somewhere by some high, almost mountain-like, hills. Then he said something that made Jason blush. Piper blushed herself; she had a pretty good idea what Jason was blushing about.

Jason thanked him and was about to come back when Percy stopped him and whispered something in his ear, Jason's face suddenly turned grave, but he nodded and walked toward Piper.

He put an arm around her waist,

"Jason!" Piper hissed, but she couldn't help the exciting feeling she felt when he did that.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Piper rolled her eyes but they started walking towards the place Percy had pointed to.

"Jason, what do you think about the Mark of Athena? It seems to me like it will definitely help us on the quest, and what are a few monsters going to do to us? And more powers for Annabeth. Victory will be sweet. Our victory, that is."

"I'm not so sure. Athena said that power comes with a price, and well, it seems as though Annabeth will have a lot of power, but the price might be deadly."

He let that sink in before walking towards the 'secret place' again. When they got to the hill-mountain, Jason picked Piper up and flew to the top.

"Okay, from here we climb down, it would've been easier to spot if we climbed up but you can easily fall down and break your neck. This way is safer."

The hiked downwards and Jason was the one who spotted the secret place. He led her towards a clearing and the whole way he was warning her.

"Be careful, when Percy and Annabeth came here, Gaea almost threw them off, don't go too near the edge."

Piper just nodded, she was too excited to listen. She ran towards the clearing, went straight to the edge, lost her balance…and fell off.

"PIPER!" Jason quickly jumped off and caught her before she even knew it. She had her eyes closed and her hand clung to the front of his shirt like there was nowhere else to hang on to.

She was shaking when he lightly stepped on the edge of the clearing.

"Don't you dare do that again, you scared me to death." Jason was shaking too.

"You can say that again!" her shaking had stopped, but she still hadn't let go of Jason's shirt.

"Okay, then listen. You wanted to know what Reyna and I were talking about, well here you go." As Jason explained the whole story to her, Piper felt herself blush and by the time he was finished, Piper was as red as a tomato.

"So now you know the whole story, and a little more." Jason said seriously.

But Piper let go of the front of his shirt and jumped up.

"Listen Jason, you don't have to do this. It's only fair, you should be with Reyna, you've known her longer than you've known me and…and you'd be happier with her. She'd be able to help you in battles, she has more skill than me and…"

Piper was by now pacing up and down now. She didn't notice Jason get up behind her. So when Piper turned around, she was almost nose to nose with Jason.

"Piper, I don't _want_ to be with Reyna. I don't love her. You should know that." Both his arms were around Piper and her heart was beating fast.

"Piper, I love _you_, and I want to be with _you_, but don't you like me? Is that why you want me to be with Reyna?" His voice was soft, almost pleading.

"No Jason, I-I love you too but…"

"No buts'" He said sternly "Piper, we were _made_ for each other."

And as soon as he said that, their lips touched and fireworks were going off in Piper's stomach.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

Piper went and sat down on the edge, she looked around, and gasped. The place was so serene, so beautiful.

"I can see why you like it here. It's beautiful and…romantic." Piper said honestly.

Jason sat down beside her and held her hand, and they just sat like that. Piper leaned in and put her head on his shoulder. They heard a click behind them and they jumped up at the same time.

Piper almost fell over again, but Jason quickly caught her by the waist. They heard another click.

They both whirled around. They saw Leo taking pictures of them.

"Awww, you look so cute together!" Another voice said behind Leo. It was Hazel.

Then Frank, Percy and Annabeth also stepped out. Piper looked like she was about to faint.

"We couldn't dream of missing your first date!" Leo said with a wink. "Here look at the pictures."

He handed them the camera, and Jason and Piper leaned in to look at the pictures.

One was of Piper and Jason sitting down with Piper's head on Jason's shoulder and the other of Jason catching Piper when she almost fell over.

Piper smiled involuntarily. They _did_ look good together.

When they all hiked back down, Jason called Piper into his room and showed her his desktop background for his laptop. It was the one where Piper had her head on his shoulder.

Their fingers intertwined, but their good mood didn't last long, Reyna burst in.

"Jason–"When she saw the desktop, her face turned red, and she stormed out.

Piper looked at him with a look that said _I told you so. _

"Piper, you can't change who I love."

"I know, and I don't want to."

They were interrupted by a yell from Percy, and they both scrambled up to see what was wrong.

**I know this was a very romantic chapter and I'm sorry I softened Jason up a lot, but it was really cute, and I wanted him to be the ideal boyfriend for Piper. You know, feelings first, and then the relationship? Anyways, next chapter, I promise, there will be some action and you will know what happened to Annabeth. Love always,**

**Lavendersunset14**

**(Oh, I forgot, I changed my name too.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Annabeth and Reyna

**Hey guys, I've promised you a long chapter so…I hope you like it! **

**Annabeth/Reyna (I didn't know which one to choose)**

**Annabeth didn't know what **Reyna wanted with her. She wasn't a bloodthirsty maniac, but Annabeth _really_ didn't want to be alone with her. She wasn't scared, no, Annabeth had learned that being scared of someone or something can be fatal. But still, the look in Reyna's eyes when she closed the door was…unsettling, to say the least.

"What do you want?" Annabeth snarled. She was surprised, she hadn't meant to sound so mean. But Reyna didn't even flinch.

"I want you to stay here, to not go on the quest." She said coolly, as if it was a thing of no importance.

"Well, you can forget about it, they need me on the quest" Annabeth said, her anger rising "besides, I haven't seen Percy in a long time, I want to go on a quest with him." She added quietly.

Reyna didn't sympathize.

"Yes, but you will surely cause trouble in this quest, It is for the members of the quest's safety that you stay here." Reyna replied.

"Oh really? And how can you be so sure that I will cause trouble?" Annabeth said, she was having trouble controlling her temper.

"Oh…uh, well…" Reyna looked flustered for a fraction of a second before speaking again "Athena said that you will attract monsters whenever the gods contact you, which will most surely bring trouble."

"But messing with prophecies will not only bring trouble but be deadly; do you want your precious quest members dying?" Annabeth replied, finally able to leave Reyna spluttering.

Reyna threw open the door and was about to storm out when Annabeth suddenly rose into the air and spoke, but this time it wasn't in Athena's voice.

"Dear Reyna, you are rash and proud. You would very much like to go on this quest, I know,"

"M-mother?" Reyna stammered.

But Bellona either couldn't hear her or ignored her.

"You will, I promise play a major role in this…journey, but you will not accompany them. Annabeth is a vital member of the quest, without her, the whole quest will be disrupted, and fury and cruelty will once again rule the world as it did in the fourth age."

By now, Percy had come into the _principia_ to get Annabeth. But when he saw she was communicating with the gods again, his jaw dropped.

"Now, my daughter, will you stop your criticism and be content? I had thought much of you Reyna, but I see now I was wrong. Earn my trust, daughter, and you will have much help." With that Annabeth fell down suddenly and without warning. Percy ran to catch her, but he was too late, she had already hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Percy, breathing hard and obviously trying to keep back tears, cradled her head in his hands.

"Call a medic! I'll take her to the infirmary, just call a medic!" Then he carefully picked up the unconscious Annabeth and quickly ran towards the infirmary.

Reyna called a famous medic and told him that there was a serious injury and they needed him fast.

Reyna decided to go to Jason; he could probably cheer her up. _If only that Aphrodite girl would stop following him like a puppy dog _she thought bitterly.

But when she went to his cabin **(A/N should I say cabin or cohort?)**, the other girl, Piper was there with him, and worse, he was showing her his computer background which had a picture of...a picture of Piper and Jason together, and Reyna had to admit, they looked almost perfect together.

At that thought she stormed out, but her anger quickly turned to worry when she heard Percy yell.

She sprinted to the infirmary; she heard Jason and Piper coming out of the cabin too. She ran faster.

She burst in through the door of the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" Reyna asked, breathless.

"Yeah, what happened to Annabeth?" Piper came up beside her. Reyna looked at her warily but didn't say anything.

"Sh-she communicated with the gods again" Percy explained, with a small catch in his voice.

"Which one?" Piper asked, her eyes growing wide when she saw Annabeth's heavily bandaged head.

"Bellona, my mother." This time Reyna replied, her voice icy.

Piper put an arm on her shoulder "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." There was genuine worry in her ever-changing eyes.

"It's _nobody's _fault." Percy said firmly.

Reyna looked at Percy first and then at Piper, whose hand still hadn't left her shoulder, and finally at Jason, who had said nothing as he quietly came up behind Piper.

Then Reyna, her eyesight blurred by tears, ran away from the infirmary. She was sobbing heavily, thinking about Jason and Annabeth and Piper. _Piper _she thought bitterly _it's her fault; I lost my dignity, my love and Percy's trust because of her. _At that thought, her sobbing grew more violent.

She was running towards the same place Piper and Jason had gone for their first date, but she didn't know that yet.

As soon as she got there, with a lot of cuts and bruises, she skidded to a stop just beside the lake. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the cool water.

She heard a rustle behind and turned around with her dagger ready to attack. When she saw Piper come out, she lowered her dagger a little bit.

"Hi, I thought I might find you here. It really is a nice place isn't it?" Piper asked, talking as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Reyna just stood there.

"What do you want with me? Aren't you finished ruining me? Wasn't that enough? What more do you want with me? Kill me? Go ahead then, my life is not worth living anymore, and you stole it." Reyna's voice had risen to a shrill rant, and she started sobbing again.

She crumpled to the floor with her head in her hands, still sobbing.

Piper ran over to her, "Reyna? Reyna, what's wrong! Tell me what's wrong!" Piper sounded frantic "Please don't do this, tell me what's wrong…please." The last word was uttered quietly but with so much emotion that Reyna looked up at Piper and stared right into her eyes.

Piper let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside her.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" Reyna noticed that when Piper talked, her voice was a little shaky as if she knew she was walking on eggshells when she was around her.

Reyna took a deep breath and resolved to tell her.

"Piper, you have ruined my life and burned the place where it grew so that nothing else could grow there except hatred for the person who ruined it." Reyna started, with so much disgust and revolt in her voice that Piper actually started to tear up, unable to believe that she had made Reyna like this.

"If you're done talking, Reyna, then I have something to tell you too, because I know your reasons, but I wanted to hear them out of your own voice." Piper said firmly.

"Reyna, I know you want Jason, and truly, I wanted you to have him too. You two could protect each other, love each other and never let each other down. There could be unconditional love between you two. And there already is, but from your side, Reyna, you have _the_ love, and from Jason's, he loves you as a friend. And I can't control true love, Reyna; I can't force him to love you. " Reyna raised her bewildered tear-stained face to Piper. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, Piper actually understood? And she wanted to make her feel better? It was unbelievable.

"And Reyna, If you don't mind, I think I should let you know what you did that made him choose me rather than you." Reyna was all ears now "You choose people because of their power, take Jason as an example, only when he became praetor you actually noticed him and started to love him. And now Percy–no don't look at me like that, I can sense love, Reyna, you can't hide from me–I know that before he became praetor you hated him."

"Yes but he also threw us out of Circe's island, my only home, and I could feel nothing else but hate for him." Reyna protested.

Piper nodded "I know Reyna and you did have a good reason for hating him, so why do you love him now? He became a praetor. Reyna, I'm not criticizing you, but you should learn to love someone who you think is inferior to you, and when you do, you'll realize there is more to the world than just power. Sometimes it's forced on people, and sometimes people search for power. They are power-hungry, and I don't want a great person like you to be like that. If you try Reyna, you won't even have to search for power, because power comes to those who are patient. Be patient and maybe you'll find who you're looking for." Reyna was crying again, but she knew that she had made a friend. A really good friend.

Piper had been holding Reyna's hand the whole time. Reyna looked down at it and suddenly gave Piper a hug.

"I thought you ruined my life, Piper, but you fixed it, _I _was the one who ruined it. Thank-you Piper, thank you so much." Piper broke the embrace and smiled at Reyna.

They stayed there for a while, their feet in the cool lake water, holding hands.

Piper broke the silence "You know, Jason and I came here this afernoon" Reyna looked at Piper sharply but Piper had a wistful look on her face "but it looks much nicer now, I think we should do this more often." Piper smiled, she looked even more beautiful with the sun's rays turning her hair a little lighter and making her eyes dance. And Reyna smiled back. She had ackowledged Piper's words and finall accepted them.

They turned around suddenly when they heard the sound for dinner **(A/N There's a sound for dinner right?). **

Reyna washed her face with the lake water and got up. She held out her hand to help Piper up, but Piper shook her head.

"I'm not hungry, I'll come down later." Piper smiled. She stood up and hugged Reyna again.

"I hope you find your true love." She whispered into her ear. Reyna smiled and walked down towards the Mess hall.

And Piper was left to her feelings. And she sensed a small, beautiful flower bud growing in the place where Reyna's life had been shattered. Piper got up dusted herself off, and made her way to the mess hall too.

**Did you guys like it? I'm a little big on psychological things so if you don't like it then say so. Anyway's I'll try to add some action in the next chapter, but I can't promise it. If I did, it would probably be broken. Oh, and one more thing REVIEW! Please?**


	9. Sorry Guys

**A/N: Author's Note.**

**I'm really sorry I have to give you guys this, but just let me explain.**

**In the last chapter I only got a few reviews, I thank all those people but the deal is, I'm just not interested anymore. I'm writing my own story, and I want to get a headstart on that. So please understand: No more chapters.**

**Thanks 4 reading and understanding,**

**lavendersunset14**


End file.
